


It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Lynch-mas

by monstersanonymous



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Catholic Ronan returns, Christmas, Christmas Lights, College Student Adam Parrish, Fluff, It's a Christmas fic, M/M, Mistletoe, POV Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, based on my own prompt, kind of, like a LOT of Christmas lights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstersanonymous/pseuds/monstersanonymous
Summary: Based on my head canon from Tumblr that Ronan would decorate the shit out of the Barns for Christmas (Yes, I know that it's after Christmas but I've been busy).----He came back ten days before Christmas.The Barns were no longer the Barns. It was hell. Lights were strung along every tree.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Lynch-mas

**Author's Note:**

> Very short but I wanted to write something for Christmas before I got back into working on my long fic!

Here’s the thing. Adam loves Ronan. He does. But also sometimes, he very, very much hates Ronan. He supposed a man can be two things at once.

Adam left the Barns the day after Thanksgiving to go back to college.

He came back ten days before Christmas.

The Barns were no longer the Barns. It was hell. Lights were strung along every tree. Little lit up candy canes lined the driveway. Adam was worried he was going to accidentally crush one. An inflated snowman bobbed in the wind. Fake icicles had been placed on the edge of the roof as well as the railing of the porch and they flickered to music that played softly from some hidden speaker. There was an enormous neon Christmas tree with a star at the top and every minute or so, the entire tree shut off and slowly relit, starting at the bottom before bursting with light at the star, like a firework. As Adam got closer he noticed snowflakes projected onto the side of the house.

The worst part was that there was not a single electrical cord in sight. 

“Ronan?” Adam called as he pushed inside.

The inside was somehow worse. There were garlands  _ everywhere _ . The stairs, the doorways, the fireplace. It was covered with glitter like substance that slowly drifted to the floor before disappearing on impact. Adam had a suspicion that it was dreamed snow. And there were candles. Holy fuck there were candles. He didn’t know how the house wasn’t burning down. 

“Adam! Adam don’t fucking come in here, I’m not done.” came a voice from the living room.

Adam, of course, ignored this advice and walked into the living room. And there was the tree. The Tree. The Tree was real, which didn’t surprise Adam. It smelled heavenly and the branches looked strong and sticky. It was already shedding small pine needles. 

The ornaments, however, were not of this fucking plan of reality. They were small glowing orbs, stars, and spirals. They looked like the fragilest of glass. As Adam got closer he could see inside of them. Pictures moved in swirling flashes under the glass. Adam saw the BMW and a rope. He saw himself, younger, skinnier, haunted, with a startlingly open and laughing face, being dragged around behind the car. He saw Noah being chucked from a window. Matthew being tossed into the snow. He saw Blue being dunked into a creek and came up sputtering, but grinning. He saw himself, drooling with sleep on Ronan’s pillow. Gansey, marching back and forth and ranting about something. Declan, running frantically around the house in underwear and a button up as Jordan looked on over a mug. He saw large, pale hands run gently down a freckled, scarred back.

“Holy shit, Ronan.” Adam breathed.

Adam heard a small thud from behind the tree and then Ronan appeared, scowling and rubbing the back of his head. “Fuck, Parrish, you’re not supposed to be back here.”

Adam grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him forward, only slowly a little to soften the press of their lips. “Ronan, you beautiful creature.”

Ronan mumbled something against his mouth and pulled him back in. 

“What?” Adam tried to say.

“—toe.”

“I swear if you developed a foot fetish in the past month I was away—”

“Mistletoe!” Ronan laughed, finally pulling away. “Shit, Parrish, where are those Harvard observation skills? Look up.” Sure enough, there was the longest sprig of mistletoe he’d ever seen dangling from the ceiling.

Adam breathed an overly dramatic sigh of relief. “Well that’s good, I mean your hand obsession is already so much to deal with—”

Ronan pulled him back in, more of a laughing mouth against a laughing mouth than a kiss.

“How long did it take you to dream up all the lights?”

“Just the ones out front or the shit in the back too?”

“. . . I’m sorry,  _ back _ ?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment, leave kudos, check out my other works are come bug me at @monstersanonymous on Tumblr, I love to say hi and answer questions or get prompts


End file.
